Fading Stars
by BowlNoodlez
Summary: SoraxRiku. Looking at the stars, Sora thinks of Riku.
1. Default Chapter

1

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Sora, Riku, or anything else. Cause if I did Kingdom Hearts would've got an "M" rating.

— Fading Stars—

How long has it been since he's touched him? How long has it been since he's breathed him in? Has it been just as long since the last time he felt those lips?

Sora asked himself these questions again and again as he looked up at the night sky. Although the night sky wasn't cheering his mood any. More of the stars in the sky were disappearing, faster than ever now. As they flickered out one by one Sora couldn't help but think, no, worry that maybeRiku'll just happen to be on that world. And if Sora lost _him _then he didn't know what he would do.

Sora bit his lip as he saw the third star that evening fade. Wringing his hands he glanced toward his animal companions. Sure, Goofy and Donald we great friends, he didn't deny that. And of course, Kairi was back on Destiny Islands waiting for him, needing him. But there was this... space. In his heart. Thinking that, Sora clutched his chest. Whenever he thought of Riku, that space in his heart began to hurt. It felt just the way it did when he was a heartless. Empty, cold, and terribly alone.

He has to find him. No matter how long it takes, no matter how many worlds he must visit, he will find him. When Sora first started this journey, way back in Traverse Town, when Leon explained to him the powers of the Keyblade. On that day Sora made a promise; to himself, to his friends, and most importantly to Riku. He promised that without a doubt that he would return to Destiny Islands with _both _his friends.

When he did find Riku he would make it so the silver haired youth would never leave him again. He would cover his milky skin with his lips, shove his hands through those feather like silver strands, He would make Riku breath harder and faster than ever before.

The sun began to rise, and like always, so did Sora's confidence. As a new day dawns his hopes are renewed, and his spirits lifted. However as he got ready to go on fighting, and searching with Goofy and Donald, he couldn't help but let the same worries wash over him slightly. Just because the light shines bright, doesn't mean the stars don't fade.


	2. Almost at Home

Chapter Two... And it's not much longer! One day the word count will go above five hundred, I swear. Like always, it ain't mine, up to and including the little green HP balls none knows the name of. ;

— Almost at Home —

Warmth. Flowing through his body, healing his skin, making him feel at peace. It almost made him feel back at home. It was almost as if he were back on that tiny island, basking in the sun. So warm, so peaceful. But just like that it's gone, and yet again Sora feels the coldness of the real world. Yet again he is reminded of the fight he's in.

When the warmth leaves Sora wishes more Heartless would attack. Like always he would defeat them and the monsters would leave behind those wonderful green orbs of heat. They were like a drug. Over the past few years of fighting the Heartless Sora had become addicted to them. He would fight harder and stronger just to feel that euphoria again. That's exactly what it was too, euphoria. As the green haze circled him and surrounded his body inside and out, he'd forget everything. The Heartless, the fighting, the chill, even Riku. Riku. It was that thought that always ripped him out of his calm.

Snapped out of his trance, Sora looked bedazzled around him. A gust of wind blew, causing the young man to shiver. He had really come to hate the cold and everything related to it. A frown crossed his features as he picked up the freezing handle of his Oblivion blade.

"Sora? Sora, are you okay?"

He jumped as the loud voice of Donald snuck up behind him. He turned and gave his feathered companion a smile. "Oh, I'm- I'm fine. Why do ya ask?"

"Oh, you seemed sorta down. And remember what we promised at the beginning!"

Sora laughed, "Yep! No frowns, just smiles."

Goofy slapped his back heartedly, "Ee-yep! Don't worry Sora, we'll find 'im!"

Sora nodded in agreement, "Of course we will! But we won't make any progress just standing here, let's go!" He watched as the two walked toward the area where they parked the Gummi ship. Taking his chances he looked up to the sky. Surprisingly it seemed as though none of the stars had gone out since the last time he had glanced above him. As he turned to walk away he felt something hit his foot. Looking down he saw one of the green orbs left behind by the Heartless.

Why hadn't it opened during battle? Picking it up, Sora examined it. The green haze inside swirled and churned. It was memorizing. Then, Sora clenched his hand in to a fist, causing the emerald mist to explode around him. He breathed it in feeling that familiar warmth incase his body. Wonderful, peaceful, heaven. As he felt that delicious sensation abandon his body, Sora looked up just in time to see the first star that night fade out of existence


End file.
